Determine if Fluasterone leads to an enhancement of insulin action on whole body glucose utilization and hepatic glucose production and hence better glycemic control in NIDDM and determine the effective dose of oral Fluasterone in NIDDM. Gather additional safety and pharmacokinetic data for oral Fluasterone.